


Tears and Cake

by Thisgirlisnonstop



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1700's, Burning, Cake, Fluff, Hehehe, Mariliza, One Shot, Other, Platonic Love, Some angst, Stand Alone, dont listen to me, kinda???, pure fluff, this came out of me at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisgirlisnonstop/pseuds/Thisgirlisnonstop
Summary: Maria Reynolds seeks comfort in Eliza Hamilton, and Eliza is too pure for this world and does what every other good person should do--comfort a victim. Pure fluff. I hate hurting people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this at midnight so forgive me if this makes no sense. Peace, bruh.  
> Also, join me @HamiltonsDecisionMaking on tumblr!!  
> *blows kiss*

"Shhhhh It’s ok. It’s ok. Just breath.”  
Eliza clutched a sobbing Maria to her chest, silken cloth bunched and tearing against her contorted body.  
“I-I didn’t know what else to do. James. He told me if I didn’t…”  
“Don’t think about him. I’ll take care of it.”  
Eliza knew perfectly well the pains of being a woman in a man’s world. She loved Alexander, but many times he would act as if she were inferior. Never letting her help in any of his most important documents, maybe except occasionally letting her copy things out. She was condemned to a life of childbearing and childrearing. Even though she was goddamn smart and good enough to do any man’s work. Someday, sometime soon, she would blow them away. She would do what nobody else was busy doing--recording and preserving a legacy. All these jocks were so concerned with showing off they didn’t bother to think about who would tell their story. The fact was, the women they had so arrogantly cast to the side would silently make their actions history. Alex--her Alex--had just cheated on her with this girl Maria, and why? Was she not good enough? Eliza had known Maria for a while now. She was cute and Eliza had blushed more than once in thinking about her, and clearly Alex had too. The thing was, this girl was helpless and he had played on that. She was above that. She had come running to her when Alex had released the pamphlet, knowing Eliza would never ever blame her.  
“How about we get you a room so you can get a good night’s rest? You’re going to need it with the storm that’s headed your way.”  
Eliza murmured in her ear. Maria sniffed and nodded. Eliza ran a hand down Maria’s hair comfortingly. She had done this a thousand times with her babies.  
“Come on. Shhh. I won’t let anyone hurt you. You aren’t helpless here.”  
Maria let out a small teary chuckle, as if trying to ignore the pain and fear obviously coursing through her.  
“Wait. First I have something to cheer you up.”  
Eliza led Maria through the dark house to the kitchen. She grinned conspiratorially at Maria and opened the cabinet like it was a treasure chest. She slid out a small cake and brought it out to the table. Maria ooohed and wiped away her tears. Obviously the girl had never eaten anything of this fineness. She had missed more than just a few meals, even at that.  
“Can you grab me a knife?”  
Eliza said sweetly at Maria, and she shook her head. Eliza pointed at the drawer which held all the knives and Maria quickly gave her one. She looked nervous while doing it, as if all her life nobody had trusted her to do menial things like this.  
“Thank you.”  
Eliza cut into the chocolate cake, dividing it into small slices for Maria and her. She placed a slice on a waiting plate, and then a second. Eliza looked up and Maria was practically salivating.  
“Go on.”  
Maria took a small bite, and a huge grin hit her face. She truly was beautiful.  
“Good?”  
Maria nodded her head enthusiastically, shoving another bite in her mouth. Eliza chuckled and took a bite of her own. The slightly bitter chocolate mixed wonderfully together with the sugar, and the buttercream icing was truly a blessing to this world.  
“Mmmm.”  
Eliza hummed, closing her eyes. She could forget, for just a minute, the shit that was about to go down. This girl was going to hurt a thousand times more than Eliza as soon as news got around about the affair. A single woman, divorcing, with a child, and having an affair with such an important figure as Alexander Hamilton? Eliza laid a hand on Maria’s fork wielding arm.  
“Hey. You know what. You wanna burn some letters with me?”  
Maria raised an eyebrow, curiosity piqued.  
“Sure?”  
“Good. They're from Alex so we should enjoy this very much.”  
“I do think this interests me, fair lady.”  
“Whatever.”  
Eliza led Maria to a stack of papers, scooped them up, and headed to the fire.  
“Let’s get started then.”  
The rest of the night was preoccupied with giggling, crying, bawdy jokes, and maybe a bit too much cake.


End file.
